The National Network of Libraries of Medicine program is intended to provide equal access to biomedical information to all U.S. health professionals in order to advance the progress of medicine and improve the public health. The Contractor shall provide health science practitioners, investigators, educators, and administrators will timely, convenient access to information through the continued development and maintenance of regional network composed of health science libraries, which form a National Library of Medicine-managed national biomedical information network.